Riker's Mistake
by R5-is-so-amazing
Summary: When Riker's new girlfriend, Kristy meets his family, she sees Rydel and abuses her. When Rydel trys to tell Riker what happened but he doesn't believe her. The only person that does believe her is Ratliff cause he watches what happens. Writing with YayMusicalCupcake. :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! Yeah, I know what you're thinking, another story, blah blah blah... But, I'm writing this story with YayMusicalCupcake. :) Um... we don't own anything. This chapter's written by both of us. :) Enjoy!**

* * *

** Rydel P.O.V.**

''Delly,Delly,Delly!'' My little brother Ross came in jump on my bed. I open my eyes slowly.

''What it is Ross?'' I ask.

''Mom want you down for breakfast'' He said still jumping. I groans.

''K i'll be down in minute'' Mumble into my pillow but still getting annoying by Ross still jumping. I smirk of idea. I sit up.

''Hey Ross what's that over there?'' I point to the window. He look over to my direction. I quickly push him off.

''Oww!'' He whine. I laugh and went downstairs.

''Morning mom'' I smile.

''Good morning sweetie'' She smile back. I sit at table and eat eggs,toast and bacon.

''Ok guys i have a great news! Tonight at 7 we are going to an airport to fly to France for our concert tomorrow!'' Ryland announce.

''WHAT!?'' Everyone exclaimed.

''So you're BARELY telling us now!?'' Riker practically yell at him

''Whoops'' Ryland shrugs. We all groans.

''So your'e saying we have to packs now?!'' Ross whine. He can be such a childish sometime.

''Alright guys. It was my fault for getting tell u guys last night. So after breakfast we all are packing.'' My dad said. We sigh. We finish eating and start packing.

**Riker P.O.V.**  
Can't believe dad forgot to tell us lastnight! He would NEVER forget. Well sometime... But anyway i'm packing all my stuff. But i can't wait to perform at France though! I hope i meet girls there.

*At airport*

''Flight for France have arrive.'' Lady through the speaker said. We walk inside the plane, put the luggage inside the cubby and sit next to Rydel.

''FRANCE HERE WE COME!'' Ross air pump. We laugh at his childish.

''Yo Rocky let take a picture so we can show the fans in France that we're on our way'' Ryland takes out his phone and takes picture.

''Riker smile!'' Rydel has her camera on. She takes picture of us and post on instagram and twitter. My phone buzz.

Rydelr5: Me and Rikerr5 can't wait to see you guys at concert in France! :D

I retweeted it.

Soon enough, we all on the plane and headed to France. The plane ride was pretty short, considering that I kinda slept most of the way. If I wasn't sleeping, i was listening to music. In a few hours, we were finally here. In Paris. I smile. We go to the hotel.

After we get to the hotel, we get our rooms. Girls in one, boys in the other.

We get into our room. "This is awesome!" Ross exclaims like a little kid. We all laugh.

"I'm gonna go walk around the city." I say.

"I'll come with you." Rocky says. We both walk outside. There's so much to do in Paris! We walk around for a little.

"Look at that." I say pointing to a fountain in the middle of the city.

"That's so cool." Rocky replies. We walk towards it. Suddenly, my heart skips a beat. There was a girl. Not just any girl, a really pretty one. Like, really pretty.

"Go talk to her." Rocky encourages looking where I was.

"Alright." I say. I fix my hair and walk towards the girl. "Hey, I'm Riker Lynch." I say to her. She turns around.

"Hi. I'm Kristy." She replies. "Aren't you from R5!" She exclaims.

"Yeah, I am. Over there's Rocky." I say pointing to him. "Why don't you come watch us rehearse for a concert." I say.

"I'd love to!" She exclaims. I smile and walk back to Rocky with her following me. We all walk back to the hotel. Today was great. We got to Paris and I met a girl. This can't get any better.

~No one POV~

Well, he was right. This can't get better. It only got worse from here...


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! :) YayMusicalCupcake wrote this chapter. :) We don't own anything, Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Rydel P.O.V**

"Where is Riker and Rocky!? He suppose to be here like 5 minute ago!" Dad exclaimed.

"We're here! Sorry we're late!" Riker and Rocky came running in...with a girl?

"Just get to your bass and guitar. And who is she!?" Dad point at her.

"This is my new girl Kristy" Riker put his arm around her. She wave at us smiling.

"Hi! I'm Rydel. We're gonna be best friends! " I greet her to shake her. She stare at me and walk away. Well that's weird.

"Alright guys lets do 'Pass me by' Ryland said. *Plays Pass me by*

"Great guys! 5 mins break!" Ryland said. Kristy been staring at me and is start to creep me out.

"Hey Del are you ok?" Riker worry.

"Yea why?" I ask confused. I didn't wanna tell him since he just met her.

"Ok just making sure" He smile giving me hug. I see Kristy give me a glare. Is she jealous? If she is then he just my brother.

*At lynch's house*

**Kristy P.O.V.**

I was holding Riker's hand walking inside.

"Ok so this is my mom Stormie, Dad Mark, Little brother Ryand, Ross, Rocky and that's Rydel" He point to each of them. When he point at Rydel I start to glare at her.

"Kristy you're so beautiful. I'm so glad we met" He smile. He stare at me and leans in. We kiss until...

"Riker!" Rydel yell from other room.

"Sorry, I'll be back" He said walking to find Rydel. Just great. She just HAD to ruin our moment.

**Rydel P.O.V.**

"Hey Rydel what sup?" Riker ask.

"Do you know where my earrings are? I can't find them!" I look under the bed.

"Umm what's that over there? " He point to my night stand.

"Pfft. I knew that! " I laugh nervously. He playfully roll his eyes and left. After he left. Kristy walked in.

"Soo you're Riker's sister?" She ask sitting on the edge of my bed

"Yea.." I said slowly.

"Well I don't want you been talking to him anymore. " She said being serious.

"I can talk to my brother whenever I want to" I exclaimed while getting up to walk out but she pull my hair back and threw me to the wall and me bang my head. I start to have tears of pain.

"If you tell him about this. I will hurt you badly" She threatens me and kick me. She walk away leaving me here. I start to sob.

**Ratliff P.O.V**

I can't believe Kristy is hurting my crush. Yea that right. I Ellington Ratliff am in love with Rydel lynch. Well first I need ask her out but not right now. I need to go help her.

"Rydel are you ok?" I ask while helping her up.

"Yea. Just sore" She cries. I hug her.

"Want me tell Riker?" I ask stroke her hair.

"No I will. But you can come with me" She walk downstairs. We found

Kristy and Riker kissing in the kitchen.

"Ok. I'm gonna tell him that she isn't right for him" She said cleaning up her face. Then she walk to kitchen.

"Hey Riker can I tell you something about music? " She fake smile.

"Sure" He said. He follow her to living room. I hide behind the wall and listen.

"I'm sorry I kinda lied." She whisper. He got confuse.

"It about Kristy" She sigh.

"What about her?" He ask.

"She isn't right for you cause she's..." She gulp trying to continue. "Abusing me" She finish.

"Ok stop making up Rydel. Kristy seem nice to me so I know she would never do that." He said.

"But she did! She came in my room and told me to-" She got cut off by him.

"ENOUGH! " He shout. He walk away. Rydel walk toward me and start crying.

"He doesn't believe me and he yell at me" She sob.

"Come here. It's ok" I hug her.

"Hey I saw what happen and I believe you. And I always gonna believe you." I tell the truth while wiping her tears.

"Really?" She smile.

"Always" I smile back.

"Thanks"She hug me. I hug back. Tomorrow I will have Rocky and Ross to think of idea to get Riker believe her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Sorry it took a while... here ya go! :) We don't own anything! :)**

* * *

The Next Day

**Rydel POV**

Once again, Riker invites Kristy over. Right now, we were all in the living room watching a movie. I wasn't paying attention to the movie. I was just thinking about Kristy. I look over at them. She was cuddled in Riker's arms. I sigh. Ratliff must've known what I was thinking cuz he puts his arm around me. I smile.

The movie ends about two hours later. "Wanna play a board game?" Riker asks. We all agree.

"I'll go with you." Ross and Ryland say. The three of them walk out of the living room to find aboard game.

"I'll be right back, I have to call my mom just to tell her I'm okay." Ratliff says leaving the room. It was just me, Rocky, and Kristy left. I was praying that Rocky wouldn't leave the room.

"I'll be right back." Rocky says getting up.

"Where are you going?" I asked worried.

"Relax, just to the bathroom." He replies. He walks out. I look at Kristy and she smirks. I stand up about to walk out of the room.

"Don't go anywhere." She says. I walk towards the door when a hand grabs my wrist and holds it tightly. I wince. She pulls me back. "I told you to stay away from Riker." She says.

I was terrified, but I wasn't gonna show it. "He's my brother, you can't make me stay away."

She grabs my wrist tighter. I cry out quietly in pain. She kicks me in the stomach. I fall to the ground when we hear Riker, Ross, and Ryland coming back. She leans towards me. "If you tell Riker what I'm doing to you, I will kill you." She lets go of me and i sit up in pain. All the guys walk in.

"We can play Monopoly." Riker says.

"I love Monopoly!" Kristy exclaims happily.

"Awesome." Riker replies smiling. We all sit in a circle. Ratliff sits next to me. I place my hand on my stomach where she kicked me.

"Are you okay?" Ratliff whispers to me. I shake my head. He puts his hand on my wrist. I flinch. "Sorry." He whispers. "Did she do it again?" I nod. He sighs, but doesn't say anything.

After the game, Kristy had to go, so Riker drove her home. After they left, Ross and Ryland go upstairs to play video games. Ratliff hugs me and I cry into his shoulder.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Rocky asks patting my back. I look up at him.

"I-It's K-Kristy." I say in between sobs. "S-She's been h-hitting me t-telling me to s-stay away f-from Riker." I finish.

"Does Riker know?" He asks. I shake my head. "Tell him!" He exclaims.

"I did but he doesn't believe me." I say sadly. "A-And she said that if I tell him, she'll kill me." Rocky hugs me.

"Is that why you seemed so scared when I left the room?" I nod. "You should've told me. I can't believe Riker didn't believe you." He says. "I'm gonna tell him."

"He won't believe you. He thinks she's perfect." I say.

"He thought his past girlfriend, the one who was obsessed with him and was sorta a psycho, was perfect." Ratliff jokes. I giggle. "Aha, there's the little sister I never had." Ratliff says.

"Hah, that's my big sister I do have." Rocky jokes. I laugh. Ratliff playfully glares at him.

"Hilarious..." He says sarcastically. We were all laughing after that. Soon enough, Riker comes back.

"Should we tell him?" Rocky asks me. I shake my head. "Why not?! She could hurt you again." He exclaims.

"Please don't tell him. He won't believe you. There's no point." I sigh.

Rocky sighs. "Fine. We can tell him later." I smile.

"I'm going to bed. Night guys." I say.

"Night." They reply. I walk through a door to get to my room and fall asleep.

**Rocky POV**

Rydel goes upstairs. I smirk. "You're gonna tell him aren't you?" Ratliff asks.

"Yep." I reply. He smiles. "Let's go tell him."

We both run up to Riker. "RIker!" I yell.

"What? I'm right here." He replies.

"You have to believe me." I start. "Your girlfriend's hurting Rydel!" I can't help but raise my voice a little.

Riker sighs. "Not you too. Look, she's a nice person. She wouldn't do anything like that."

"Riker, I may joke around all the time, but you have to believe us. She really is hurting Rydel." Ratliff says backing me up.

Riker sighs and shakes his head. He doesn't say anything. He just walks upstairs. "He didn't believe us." I say.

"Rydel did warn us." Ratliff says. "You're not giving up are you?"

"Never." I reply.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! :) Here you go. We don't own anything, ENJOY! :)**

* * *

**Ratlif POV**

"Ratliff wake up. We need to be at concert by 11 am.". I wake up and see Rydel sitting on the edge of my bed.

"Well good morning beautiful" I smile. She giggles.

"What are you doing here, not that I care but why?" I ask.

"We have concert at 12. So we have to be there at 11 remember?" She says.

"Oh yea!" I got up and get ready.

"We're outside in tour bus waiting for you" She says walking out. I said ok and get ready.

*5 mins later*

I got on tour bus and unpack my stuff. I heard someone crying in the bathroom. Sound like Rydel.

"Rydel are you ok?" I ask knocking on the door.

"Y-yea. You can come in" She says softly. I open door and I was shock cause of her cut on her wrist is bleeding.

"Rydel what happen! ?" I exclaim.

"Well after I left your room. I was coming in here the tour bus. I realize is was just me and Kristy. I didn't even notice everyone gone. So Kristy drag my hair to the kitchen and cut my wrist with a knife" She explain crying. I sigh while hugging her. I grab a wash cloth and use warm water to wet it and put on her wrist. She wince. But I continue gently pat it.

"Hey we're bac- Rydel what happen!?" Rocky exclaimed.

"Kristy happen" She sigh.

"Ok that it! I'm seriously gonna talk to that boy!" He angry walk out but Rydel stop him.

"No Rocky stop! He won't believe you!" She cried.

"Oh he will believe me somehow! " Rocky practically yell.

"Dude just get over it! He didn't believe us yesterday!" I glare. His eyes got wide. Rydel got confuse. Oops...

"What do you means he didn't believe you guys yesterday? " She raise her eyebrow.

"Umm.." I nervously rub the back of my neck.

"Well?" Rydel says made me jumps.

"It was my idea to tell Riker" Rocky gave in.

"You what!?" She exclaimed. We nods slowly.

"But didn't I told you guys not to tell him!?" She stand up and walk out. I glare at Rocky and leaves.

*Backstage*

**Rydel P.O.V.**

I can't believe they told him!

"Rydel you ready?" Ryland ask.

"Almost" I reply

"Ok well you have 2 minute left" He said walking away. I sigh looking in the mirror. I gasp when I see Kristy in the mirror. She close the door and lock it. I turn around and see her walking toward me.

"Miss me?" She smirk. I hide my fear.

"What do you want?" I hiss.

"I heard" She cross her arms.

"About what?" I glare.

"THAT ROCKY TOLD RIKER!" She push me and made me hit my head on the edge of the counter. I touch on the back of my head and is was wet. I look and saw is was blood.

"You made big mistake Rydel" She kick me in stomach hard this time. I wince in pain. She walk out leaving me here like this. I try to stand up and walk to stage butmy head start spin and getting dizzy. I catch myself before falling. I want to tell Riker but he won't still believe me. My head not spinning anymore. I walk to stage and saw Riker and Kristy kissing. I walk toward Ratliff. But I fail by falling but Ratliff catch me.

"Are you ok?" He ask worry. I nod.

"Alright guys let do our cheer!" Riker said. We all put our hands in.

"Ooooohhhhhhhhhhh! Ready set Rocks!" They cheer but me. I just fake smile. Riker was curious. Oh no.

"Are you alright Rydel?" He ask. I see Kristy glaring at me. I look back at Riker. I nod and walk on stage.

"Hey everyone! Ready to rocks tonight!?" Ross said through the microphone. Audience scream wildly. We plays loud.

Looking for the one tonight oh.  
But I can't see you  
Cause I'm blinded by all the lights, ooh  
And I can never get it right  
I need a breakthrough.  
Why are you so hard to find? ooh

While I was playing piano, my version start to blurring but I shook it off and continue playing piano.

I've been searching every city  
Never giving up'  
Til I find my angel  
Diamond in the rough  
Looking for a signal  
Baby turn it up tonight  
Come on get loud loud let it out  
Shout it out from the rooftops  
Come on get loud 'til they shut us down  
Come on get loud loud let it out  
Show me everything that you've got  
Come on get loud loud  
I need you now  
Baby let me hear it loud  
Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
Looking for the light to shine  
To start a fire  
Girl I'll be the first in line ooh  
And baby when our stars align  
We can't get no higher  
You just give me a sign.

My hands start to shake, my head is spinning and breathing heavily. I try get Ratliff attention but my eyes is blurry. I fell down along with a piano.

"Rydel!" I heard someone says my name. Is sound like Ratliff. I heard footsteps running to my side. Couldn't see who is was. I hear audience gasps.

"Someone close the curtain and call 911!" Sound like Rocky shouting.

"Rydel, please don't leave me. I love you so much. Yea I said it. I'm in love with you. When I first met you I have biggest crush on you" Ratliff whisper to me. I can't believe he love me! That a last word I heard from him. Then I black out...


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! :) Sorry for the long wait... school... anyway... Here's the next chapter :) We don't own anything!**

* * *

~Ratliff POV~  
Soon enough, the ambulance is here. They put Rydel on a stretcher and put her into the ambulance. Everyone else runs to the car and drive to the hospital.

We get to the hospital and go to Rydel's room.

"You guys must be here for Rydel Lynch, correct?" A doctor asks.

"Yes." Riker replies.

"Well, she's in surgery now, she just needs a few stitches. nothing really serious." He replies.

"Thanks you." We reply. He nods and walks away.

"I'm gonna go get something to eat." Ross says. Ryland and our parents follow him, leaving me, Riker, and Rocky.

We all sit in silence until the doctor comes back.

"You guys may go see her, but she's asleep, so please be quiet." He says.

We walk in her room to see her lying in her bed. I sigh.

"It'll be okay." Riker says. "She's a strong person."

I slightly smile. "Yeah, i guess so."

Suddenly, Rydel starts to move. "Please go away." She mutters. She shakes, as if she was having a nightmare. Wait, she probably was having a nightmare! Riker, Rocky and I try to wake her up.

"Rydel."

She opens her eyes. "What happened?" She asks.

"I guess you were having a nightmare." I say.

"Ry what happen out there?'' Rocky asks. Rydel start crying.

"Kristy push me and made me hit my head on the end of the sharp counter" Rydel sob.

''Ok you know what! I'm tired of everyone think Kristy did it! She won't do ANYTHING. So i'm out of here!'' Riker walk out and slam the door.

She start to sob more. I hug her.

"He h-hates m-e-e" She sob. "A-And I don't even know who he is."

"No he doesn't. Beside i have a plan" I said. Wait... "Wait, what did u just say?"

"I said he hates me and i don't even know who he is." She replies.

She doesn't remember Riker. This isn't good...


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! Here's the next hapter. We don't own anything, ENJOY! :)**

Riker P.O.V.

I can't believe everyone is still think Kristy would do something like that. I mean when i first met Kristy, she was so nice to me and after she met my family, she said she love them and think they're so cool and funny.

''RIKER!'' I turn around and see Ratliff running toward me.

''What?'' I ask.

''It Rydel!''Ratliff practically yell.

''Yea i know. She always think Kr-'' I got cut off by Ratliff.

''NO! She said she doesn't know who you are!'' He cried. My heart just stop. My only baby sister doesn't remember me.

''She doesn't'' My voice crack about to cry. I slide down the wall and sob softly.

''It'll be alright man'' He pat my back.

''NO IT WON'T! MY ONLY BABY SISTER DOESN'T REMEMBER ME! HOW IS THAT SUPPOSE TO MAKE ME FEEL BETTER?'' I shout. He was quiet for minute. Then he took a deep breath.

''Riker. Don't you trust your sister?'' He ask softly.''Yes.'' I replied.

''Then why you didn't believe her in first place?'' He ask.

''Cause i know Kristy won't do something like that. After Kristy met our family. She told me she think our family is nice and funny'' I explain

''She lying'' He sigh. Is this guy serious?

''I'm leaving'' I walk away leaving him there. I got in the car and driving home..

Rydel P.O.V.

I heard the door open and it was Ratliff coming in.

''Hey what happen?'' Rocky ask.

''Riker, still doesn't believe me'' I sigh.

''Who's Riker?'' I ask.

''He's your big brother, Rydel.'' Ratliff answer.

''I'm not buying it'' I shake my head.

''Rydel, he's your only big brother. Best friend. He always there to protect you. You guys love to hangout. He's in our band too. Which he our leader" He explain. I sigh.

''When do i get to go home?'' I ask.

''Right now. Ready?'' He ask. I nod.

*At home*

Kristy P.O.V.

''Haha Riker stop!'' I laugh. He was tickling me for 5 minute.

''Not until you kiss me'' He smile. I laugh.

''Ok ok i will.'' I kiss him. He kiss back.

''GUESS WHO'S HOME!?'' We pull away and went downstairs see Ratliff,Rocky and...RYDEL? I was hoping she would die!

''Rydel! You're home!'' Ross came running in the room and hug Rydel.

''Hey Ross!'' She hug back. Ugh she have a ugly voice. I just wanna cut her throat.

''Delly!'' Ryland giving Rydel a hug.

''Ryland!'' She smile hugging back. After she pull away. She see me and gasp.

''What wrong Rydel?'' Ratliff ask.

''S-s-s-she the one w-w-who p-p-push me.'' She said. Big mistake Rydel. I glare at her.

''NO SHE DIDN'T! Kristy you wouldn't do something like. Would you?'' Riker ask me.

''Of course not! I would NEVER do something like that to my bff'' I said. But i lie though.

''See?! Even she said 'bff''!'' He said. I fake smile. I see everyone roll there eyes except Rydel.

*10 mins later*

Riker P.O.V.

''Bye babe i'll call you ok?'' Kristy said. She had to go home. Boo!

''Bye babe" I kiss her. She went into her car and leave.

''Riker come into kitchen please'' I turn around and Ratliff and Rocky. Ugh not again!.

''What?'' I walk in the kitchen.

''Look dude. You need to believe us. Look, we have a video of it to show you.'' Ratliff show me his phone.

''Ross was trying to take his video of himself. But he heard Kristy yelling at Rydel when he walk by the dressing room. So he crack open the door and took a video.'' Rocky explain.

*In Video*  
Kristy: Big mistake Rydel! I told you to stay away from Riker!'' She yell. I drop my mouth cause she was kicking her stomach hard. I was shock. What i have done?

*End of video*

"There your prove.'' Ratliff put his phone away. I stay silence for minute. My tears about to drop.

''What i have done?'' My voice was cracking. Can't believe i didn't listen to Rydel. I feel like an awful brother.

''Guys. I'm sorry i was acting a jerk" I sigh.

''It cool man" They both says.

''What you're gonna do now?'' Rocky ask.

''I'm gonna break up with Kristy when i wake up in the morning. And then i'm gonna try have my baby sister to remember me again'' I said. They smile.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey! Here ya go. :) WE don't own anything... ENJOY!**

* * *

The Next Day

**~Riker POV~**

I wake up feeling horrible. No, I wasn't sick. No, I felt fine physically. I just felt horrible mentally. I didn't believe my little sister, who never lies. Now, because of me, she's in the hospital. There is no way I'm gonna date someone who hurts my family.

I got out of bed and go downstairs. No one was there. They were probably at the hospital. As if on cue, I get a text from Rocky telling me that everyone was at the hospital and that I should go as soon as possible.

I put my phone back into my pocket and walk outside. Before I go to the hospital, I had something I have to do first.

I walk towards, the one and only, Kristy's house. With each step I take towards her house, more and more anger builds up inside of me. By the time I got to her house, I felt like I could just kill her. But I couldn't. I took a few deep breaths before ringing the doorbell.

Kristy opens the door. "Hey Rike!" She says leaning in for a kiss.

"Look." I say stepping aside to avoid the kiss. "I know what you've been doing to Rydel."

"What are you talking about?" She asks. "I never did anything."

"Stop with that! I saw a video of you attacking Rydel." I say raising my voice.

She gives in. "I only did it cuz she was getting in the way of our relationship!" She exclaims.

"What relationship? Cuz we're over!" I say. I turn around to walk away but she grabs my arm.

"You can't be serious." She says digging her nails into my arm.

"Yes, I'm serious. There's nothing you can do to change my mind. Now please let go of me."

She keeps holding on. "It's cuz of Rydel isn't it?"

"No, it's cuz of you! No one ever hurts my family. Ever." I say. I pull my arm towards me, turn around, and leave.

"You're gonna regret this!" She yells before slamming the door. I sigh. Well, at least that's over. My arm was turning red. Man, she had sharp nails... I run to the hospital.

When I finally get to the hospital, I run to Rydel's room. "Hey guys." I say.

"You're finally here. Where have you been? It's almost noon!And what happened to your arm?" Ross asks/exclaims.

"I just broke up with Kristy. Geez, chill." I reply.

"You did?!" Rocky, Ross, Ratliff, and Ryland exclaim happily.

"Yeah, I did." I reply.

"That's awesome!" Ratliff says.

"And then she sorta grabbed my arm and dug her nails into my skin." I say.

"Ooo..." The guys reply.

I look at Rydel. "I'm so sorry I didn't believe you at first. I know you might not know what I'm talking about, but-"

"Riker. I know what you're talking about." She says.

"That's great cuz- wait, you remember me? You got your memory back!" I exclaim happily.

"Actually..." She starts. "I never really lost it..."

* * *

**Replies:**

**amillipede: Thanks, lol, and you'll find out. ;)**

**UselessScottishtifergirl556: Thanks! :)**

**Maddi: Yeah! Lol. :)**

**ausllylover2345: Thanks! :)**

**ItsYaGirlTerTer: Lol and here. :)**

**We are Timeless: Yep. :)**

**DaCakePancake: Thanks! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey! :) So, there's one more chapter after this one... :( BUT... There will be a sequel! :) So, yeah. We don't own anything and Enjoy! :)  
**

* * *

**Rydel P.O.V.**

"Wh- what do you mean you didn't lose it?" He asks. I gulp.

"It was our plan to get you break up with Kristy because I'm tired of keep on telling you. I'm sorry." I explain.

" So, you're saying that Ross didn't actually take video of himself? " He said. I nod.

"I told him to pretend to take a video of himself. I'm sorry Riker. If you already gonna hate me then go ahead. I'll take it" I said as my tears roll down my cheek. He walk up to me and wipe off my tears.

"Rydel, I will never hate you. You're my only baby sister. I will always be there to protect you no matter what. Now don't ever talk like to your big brother, do you understand me?" He said softly. I nod.

"Good. I love you sis" He smile.

" I love you too bro" I smile back. He kiss on my head.

"So uh, what do you say, wanna go play tennis tomorrow at 11?" He ask. I smile.

"Your on" I smirk as I stick my hand out. He chuckle and shake on it.

"Ok, Rydel, you get to go home now" Nurse lady said.

"Yay!" I squeal as I get up. Riker laugh little before helping me up.

*At lynch's house*

**Riker P.O.V.**

So glad my sister is ok. I help her lay down in her bed.

"Thanks Riker" She smile.

"No problem Delly" I smile back. I kiss her forehead and walk over turn off light and close door. No matter what I will always love my baby sister.

* * *

**Replies:**

**ItsYaGirlTerTer: Yeah. And Here. :)**

**R5er4Life0414: That should answer your question. :)**

**Nicklover99: Yeah she did. :)**

**Maddi: Yeah! :) You know I love drama. ;)**

**amillipede: Thanks! :)**

**labratsforever: lol... :)**

**ausllylover2345: Lol drama... :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey! Well, this is the last chapter of Riker's Mistake. But... Look out for the sequel coming up soon. :) Enjoy!**

* * *

**~Rydel POV~**

Finally, everything was back to normal. Kristy's gone, and Riker and I made up. Life couldn't get better than this. "Hey Ry." Riker says coming up behind me.

"Hey." I reply.

"Everyone's heading to the beach, wanna come with?" He asks.

"Of course." I reply. "I'll go get ready." I go upstairs to my room and change into a bathing suit. A few minutes later, I go back downstairs and everyone gets into the car to go to the beach.

When we get to the beach, I see Laura. "Hey, Laura." I say.

"Hey!" Laura replies. "I haven't seen you in a while. How've things been?" She asks.

"Complicated, but everything good now." I reply smiling.

"Great!" She replies. Ross comes up behind us.

"Hey Laura." He says.

"Hey." She replies blushing.

"I'll see you guys later." I say after seeing them stare into each others eyes, not really moving. I run over to Riker. "Hey." I say.

"Hey. Rocky, Ryland, Ratliff and I are gonna head into the ocean. You should come with." He says.

"Okay." I reply. We all run to the ocean and just... well, have fun. There were no problems or anything. It was just the perfect day, that we haven't had in a while. It was finally good to know that Riker really does care about me.

~? POV~

"Yeah, soon. As soon as possible." I say into the phone. I watch as Rydel and Riker play around on the beach.

"Why am I doing this again?" The other person on the phone asks.

"Cuz you're my cousin." I reply annoyed.

"Doesn't mean I have to do it." He replies.

"Fine, I'll pay you $50. Deal?"

"Deal. I'll catch the next plane there and be there by next week." He says to me.

"Ok good. See you then. Bye."

"Bye." I hang up the phone.

**~No one POV~**

Everything was going perfectly. Everything was going great. Rydel and Riker made up. Riker broke up with his abusive girlfriend. How can things get any better? Well... let's just say, it won't.

* * *

**Replies:**

**R5RauraAuslly29: Lol yeah, and I wanted to lol. :)**

**Maddi: Thanks! :)**

**ausllylover2345: Lol yeah! :)**

**amillipede: Lol and thanks! :)**

**ItsYaGirlTerTer: Yeah! :)**


	10. VERY IMPORTANT!

**The sequel is up! :) It's on YayMusicalCupcake's page! It's called Rydel's Biggest Mistake! :) Go check it out! **

**:)**

**Summary:**

***Sequel to Riker's Mistake* Rydel find a cute guy at the mall name Cody. When Rydel invite Cody over, how is Riker gonna take this? And what will happen if Cody start to abuse him? The only person believe and watch Riker and Cody is Rocky.**

**~R5-is-so-amazing**


End file.
